Dark Side Story
by Mi-chan.HxS
Summary: Existem certas coisas que descobrimos antes mesmo de se tornarem realidade. Sempre soube que estava fadado a seguir um destino diferente do de meu irmão. Nunca cogitei a possibilidade de que algo viria facilmente.[Regulus POV Slash Oneshot Angst]


**Avisos:** _Harry Potter não me pertence. Se me pertencesse seria slash da primeira à última página e não mataria quase nenhum personagem. Mesmo assim, todos os direitos a J.-serial-K-iler.Rowling, Warner Bros, Schoolastic, Bloomsbury, Rocco, enfim todo esse povo que realmente ganha algum dinheiro com HP._

_Fic totalmente sem fins lucrativos, visando apenas o entretenimento de outros fãs de interações altamente benéficas (ou não tanto) entre os personagens masculinos da obra._

_Contem pseudo-spoilers de "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows" (conhecido aqui como "Harry Potter e as Relíquias da Morte" ou também como "O-Livro-em-que-Dumbledore-finalmente-saiu-do-armário"). Se você ainda não leu e não quer saber de algumas coisas que acontecem (embora algumas sejam absurdamente óbvias) peço encarecidamente que leia o bendito livro e venha ler minha fic mais tarde._

_Contem slash (traduzindo: relacionamento homossexual masculino). Se não gosta, se sente ofendido ou mesmo acha que lendo aumentará suas tendências para o Lado Arco-Íris da Força, por favor não leia. Não estou a fim de ouvir xingamentos e coisas do tipo se já estou deixando previamente avisado._

_Aos que gostam, desde já uma boa leitura!!!_**

* * *

**

**Dark Side Story**

**Por:**_ M.Lupin /Mi-chan/_

**Resumo:** _"Existem certas coisas que descobrimos antes mesmo de se tornarem realidade. Sempre soube que estava fadado a seguir um destino diferente do de meu irmão. Nunca cogitei a possibilidade de que algo viria facilmente" _(Regulus POV Slash)

Sempre fui sensível demais a críticas. Toda vez que uma delas me atingia, eu quebrava em milhões de pedaços. Nunca fui forte como meu irmão, que não importava o que se comentasse a seu respeito, sempre tinha um sorriso superior nos lábios. Ele sempre me pareceu tão forte e corajoso... o Black perfeito; o Black que _eu_ desejava ser.

Desde pequeno ele mostrava-se possuidor de um temperamento difícil, uma impulsividade fora do comum e não tinha qualquer respeito às regras. Nossa mãe não aprovava tais traços de personalidade, mas ela os julgava como frívolos problemas relativos ao crescimento que em breve desapareceriam. Dona Walburga Black depositava muita expectativa em Sirius.

Eu, como filho caçula, era tratado com mais mimos e, apesar de nossos pais acharem que minha personalidade afável –ao menos bem mais que a de meu irmão –dava menos dor de cabeça do que os atos impulsivos de Sirius, eles jamais esperaram que eu realizasse grandes feitos. Nem eu esperava isso de mim mesmo. Nunca seria como ele. Por isso eu o admirava.

Desde que me entendia por gente era ele quem me protegia. Talvez não com toda afeição de um irmão mais velho, mas ele mesmo se incumbira da missão de não deixar que eu me machucasse. Não permitia que minha alma se partisse. Ele sempre soube que, apesar de me fazer de forte e indiferente, minha alma tinha a fragilidade de uma taça de cristal. Por isso ele se preocupava comigo, com meu futuro. E eu, como todo garoto mimado, fiquei dependente de sua proteção. Mais dependente do que poderia ficar pois, quando ela se extinguiu, eu senti duramente sua falta.

Culpei-o pelo que fizera, por essa sua irritante mania de ir contra qualquer palavra de nossos pais. Fora por conta disso que tive de assumir o peso de novo "primogênito" e todas suas responsabilidades, às quais nunca teria de enfrentar se Sirius não tivesse fugido de casa; se ele não fosse tão _teimoso_. Toda expectativa de meus pais em manter o bom nome e a honra dos Black voltara-se sobre mim e não estava preparado para tanto. Desejava sim ser um Black perfeito mas, assim que meu irmão disse que não mais voltaria para casa, tornar-se um Black perfeito passou a ser uma _obrigação_, não um mero desejo.

Nas reuniões familiares, nos encontros entre importantes famílias de Puro Sangue, todos os olhares estavam sempre pousados em mim, como se esperassem que eu cometesse algum erro, ou, num surto, eu anunciasse que concordo com todas as idéias estúpidas de Sirius e que me juntaria a ele após a sobremesa. Antigamente eu não passava de uma sombra de meu irmão; mesmo agora a situação não parece ter mudado. Para a maioria deles, jamais existiu um Regulus Black. Sempre fui tão somente o "o irmãozinho de Sirius Black". E, _sinceramente_, nunca soube se teria força ou vontade o suficiente para mudar essa visão. Apenas suas críticas veladas me inibiam, fazendo com que me partisse em incontáveis estilhaços. Entretanto, eu teria de me acostumar a elas, já que o único que me protegia abandonou-me sem qualquer traço de remorso.

Minha jornada para ser o filho que meus pais desejavam ter já começara há alguns anos, quando entrei em Hogwarts. Em minha imaginação infantil, lá era meu reino e fazia tudo que estivesse ao meu alcance para que ninguém tivesse absolutamente nada para criticar em mim. Fui para Sonserina, assim como _todos_ de minha família –à qual Sirius fora excluído assim que entrou para Grifinória –; entrei na equipe de quadribol, em uma das posições mais respeitadas; sempre fiz o possível e o impossível para tirar notas exemplares, o que, por muitas vezes, incluía passar madrugadas adentro revisando matéria. Com isso, meus pais passaram a ter algum orgulho de mim e suas expectativas a meu respeito cresceram ainda mais. Faltava apenas me formar com todas as honras, arrumar um bom cargo entre os bruxos de elite do Ministério e arranjar um casamento com uma respeitável e elegante Sangue Puro para que meu desejo de ser um Black perfeito se tornasse realidade.

Contudo, jamais cogitei a possibilidade de que viriam a existir duas variáveis em minha equação: de que um bruxo muito poderoso, o qual minha prima Bellatrix falava com tamanha paixão, recrutaria outros que tivessem o desejo de purificar a raça bruxa dos nascidos trouxas e mestiços, e que eu me sentiria irresistivelmente tentado a me alistar em seu "exército"; e, a mais grave, que eu viesse a me _apaixonar_. Não por uma Sangue Puro, mas por um _bruxo_, mestiço. O que por si só tinha força o suficiente para ruir com todo respeito que conseguira conquistar e fazer-me ser expulso da família, assim como Sirius, ganhando o eterno desprezo daqueles que antes me acolhiam.

Não sei quando, nem como começou. O sentimento apenas tomou lugar em meu coração e, quando finalmente descobri, já tinha se tornado muito forte para ser arrancado e muito intenso para simplesmente ignorá-lo. Tive de me libertar de boa parte de meus preconceitos para aceitar as reações que tinha quando ele passava à minha frente. Emoção e lógica batalharam por um tempo demasiado longo em meu interior, até decidir que ser um Black perfeito continuava a ser minha prioridade, mas nem por isso deveria renegar a estranha fascinação que _ele_ exercia em mim.

Desde o primeiro instante eu o admirei. Apesar de impopular entre as três outras Casas de Hogwarts, ele era um aluno exemplar, temido e extremamente inteligente. Eu sempre o achei forte. Ao contrário de mim, ofensas e comentários cruéis não o afetavam, pareciam nunca atingi-lo, como se houvesse uma proteção invisível à sua volta. Eu admirava sua força, sua sabedoria, à qual dividia com alguns poucos privilegiados. Jamais soube quais os motivos o impeliram a trocar palavra comigo, porém sentia-me grato por ter, mesmo que por alguns breves segundos, sua atenção. Acreditei que ele pudesse me ensinar o que desconhecia e tornar-me invulnerável como ele. Quando essa adoração transformou-se em algo maior? Não faço idéia. Talvez eu sempre o amasse; apenas era por demais imaturo para compreender o que meus sentimentos significavam.

Quanto a ele... nunca descobri seus motivos para me manter por perto. Para não repudiar meus sentimentos "pecaminosos" e até permitir que me envolvesse com ele. Não acredito que me amasse. Sabia que seu coração –sim, ele tem um, não importa o quanto tenha desejado e fingido não possuí-lo –pertencia a apenas _uma_ pessoa. E essa pessoa, estúpida o bastante para desconhecer algo tão óbvio, não era eu. Nem cheguei a nutrir qualquer esperança de que essa situação se alterasse um dia. Severus era do tipo que ignorava sentimentos por julgá-los como mero desperdício de energia mas, quando os tinha, perduravam para sempre. Talvez, no fim das contas, eu também seja assim.

Meu irmão o _odiava_. Odiava ainda mais quando me via a seu lado. Embora não fizesse mais parte de minha família, não podia evitar em me sentir quase alegre por sua preocupação. Não podia odiar Sirius. Ele fora egoísta ao ir embora sem se preocupar se alguém precisava dele, entretanto ele somente decidira seguir seu caminho. Mesmo sendo o caminho errado –ou o caminho que eu, assim como praticamente a maioria ao meu redor, julgava errado. Que ele fizesse o que achasse mais adequado. As conseqüências cairiam somente sobre ele. O que não poderia fazer era querer controlar _minha_ vida e _minhas_ escolhas, pois isso era um problema exclusivamente meu.

Após concluir Hogwarts, nunca mais vi Sirius. Soube de umas poucas e vagas notícias sobre ele e só. Escrevi-lhe apenas duas ou três vezes, sem esperar qualquer resposta. Cheguei a receber uma carta de sua autoria, uma resposta curta e em letra corrida, dizendo que ele estava bem e pedindo para que tivesse cuidado e não me deixasse envolver por _pessoas erradas_. Depois disso Sirius Alphard Black desapareceu de vez de minha vida, sem direito a volta ou palavras de despedida. Nem ao menos sei se ele ainda vive. O último boato que ouvira a seu respeito fora de que ele vivia junto de Remus Lupin, um lobisomem mestiço, amigo de meu irmão desde os tempos de Hogwarts –o qual, sinceramente, não nutria qualquer sentimento desagradável, mesmo sendo filho de um trouxa e ainda por cima um lobisomem. De todos os amigos de Sirius, ele era o que menos desgostava –e, segundo as más línguas, não viviam como _"apenas bons amigos"_.

Sorte que meu pai nunca chegou a ouvir semelhantes comentários, do contrário, a Morte teria levado-o mais cedo que o previsto. Justamente por isso ninguém jamais soube que minhas "missões no meio da madrugada" nada tinham a ver com o Lorde, e sim com outro bruxo, que me arrancava as mais profundas confissões sem executar qualquer Maldição Imperdoável.

Talvez apenas Bellatrix desconfiasse que minha lealdade a Severus era bem maior que ao Lorde, porém sua paixão cega e incontrolável a impediu de confirmar qualquer coisa. Nem mesmo o poderoso Lorde das Trevas conseguiu desconfiar de mim. Sua idéia preconcebida de que eu não passava de um peão imprestável em seu tabuleiro e meu talento em Oclumência –matéria que me foi ensinada por um ótimo professor –não o fizeram desconfiar de absolutamente nada a meu respeito.

Creio que estou me adiantando demais... À época em que ouvi falar de Sirius pela última vez, minha convicção no Lorde e em suas idéias era inabalável. Sem o fanatismo descabido de Bella, ou mesmo o grande temor da maioria dos Comensais, mas ainda assim inabalável. O imenso poder e o conhecimento do Lorde me atraiam. Sua habilidade de conquistar e se fazer crer utilizando pouquíssimas e bem empregadas palavras era algo inumano. Juntei-me a ele não somente para ficar junto de Snape –que se juntara a ele pouco antes de sair da escola –, mas também porque acreditava no poder que gozaríamos por sermos Comensais, assim que cumpríssemos nossa missão. Fui seduzido pelo poder e iludido pela idéia de que essa seria a melhor forma de causar orgulho a meus pais. Dei o passo fatal em direção ao profundo abismo, e apenas muito tempo depois fui me dar conta de que não havia retorno.

O ponto decisivo que me fez dar um basta em tudo ocorreu há pouco menos de um trimestre. Ao acaso descobri que o Lorde mandara alguns de seus subordinados vigiarem Severus, pois estava desconfiado de que este o trairia. Na hora a informação me chocou, tamanho despropósito. Ele era leal ao Lorde; até mais do que eu mesmo. Entretanto, duas semanas depois, o comportamento dele parecia diferente do usual. Mantinha-se a maior parte do tempo isolado dos demais, falava cada vez menos, a ponto de passar uma semana inteira sem me dirigir palavra. A desconfiança de nosso líder acentuou-se juntamente com meu receio.

Aos poucos as palavras rudes de meu irmão começaram a fazer sentido e comecei a pegar-me freqüentemente desejando sair dali. Os Comensais ao meu redor pareciam-me medrosos, cruéis e repugnantes; sempre se escondendo atrás de uma figura mais forte. O próprio Lorde com o tempo perdeu seu encanto, revelando-se tirânico e arrogante; apenas um homem inescrupuloso que não sabia perder e alimentava-se de ódio e sentimentos negativos, como um Dementador. Senti-me tonto e apavorado com minha nova visão. O desamparo, comum a todos aqueles que perderam tudo aquilo que conheciam ou acreditavam, atingiu-me de tal modo que passei incontáveis dias trancado dentro de minha própria mente, sem vontade nem forças para me mover no quarto escuro no qual me encerrara.

Quando saia para cumprir os deveres de Comensal da Morte –dos quais ninguém podia simplesmente recusar, ao menos não sem esperar a devida punição –não enxergava nada à minha frente. Movia-me como alguém dominado pela Maldição Imperius, sem qualquer consciência do que fazia. Às vezes retornava com algum corte em minha pele e quase não conseguia recordar onde o fizera.

Um dia Severus veio ver-me em meu estado de completa letargia. Não me disse palavra, apenas sentou-se a meu lado e permaneceu cerca de meia hora ali, sem se mexer, como se também precisasse de um tempo em paz para refletir. Em meu desalento, encostei de leve a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele não fez qualquer movimento, nem para me repelir, nem para me acolher. Virei-me para olhá-lo de esguelha e seu rosto tinha uma expressão indecifrável; uma expressão que estranhamente me fez sentir melhor. Por fim ele ergueu-se e saiu tão mudo quanto entrara, deixando-me sozinho com meus pensamentos.

Olhei para onde ele estivera e vi um livro de aparência muito antiga, o título, "Segredos Ocultos das Artes das Trevas", já descascado. Mirei-o uma segunda vez, intrigado. Peguei-o e comecei a folheá-lo, talvez numa tentativa de desviar minha atenção para algo que não fosse meus pensamentos desconexos. Aquele livro revelou-me bem mais do que esperava e ajudou-me a tomar a decisão que, por covardia, não conseguia tomar.

Coincidentemente, na mesma época, Kreacher retornou de uma missão à qual o Lorde precisara de seus serviços; uma missão que ele não estava destinado a voltar, segundo ele mesmo me disse. Demorei a absorver tudo que ele me contara mas, quando absorvi, percebi que não podia mais ficar de braços cruzados, esperando que a situação mudasse. Faria alguma coisa e, dessa vez, faria por _mim_. Cansara de ser sempre aquele que necessitava de proteção, o frágil e assustado Regulus. Exigiria muito tempo, energia e total sigilo, mas ainda assim aceitei a tarefa. Era _minha_ vez de agir.

Não foi tão difícil descobrir o que o Lorde das Trevas fizera para assegurar-se de que "a morte natural" nunca o atingiria. Por achar-se tão superior, tão diferente dos demais bruxos, não deve sequer ter cogitado a hipótese de que alguém tão "simplório" quanto eu pudesse saber sobre as horcruxes, muito menos que viesse a encontrá-las. Seu orgulho extremo seria meu trunfo.

Ontem à noite vi Severus pela última vez. Fui até sua casa, naquele bairro trouxa asqueroso, entregar-lhe o livro. Estava sendo imprudente, sabia disso, mas o desejo de vê-lo uma última vez era mais forte que a prudência. Ele me fez entrar depressa, em seu rosto uma expressão contrariada. Questionou-me do motivo que me levara ali e respondi-lhe que precisava entregar algo que ele esquecera comigo. Estendi-lhe o livro. Seu semblante em nada se alterou, apenas pegou o tomo e colocou-o na estante de forma quase cuidadosa.

–É tudo? –perguntou-me em tom inflexível, seus orbes cor de ébano cravados nos meus.

Sacudi a cabeça em negativa, contudo não disse o que mais me levara até ali. Mirei-o por minutos a fio, sua visão a abalar minhas convicções. De repente, palavras que ele me dissera há muito tempo voltaram a minha mente: _"Apenas quem não possui um caráter forte hesita em suas próprias decisões"_. Tais palavras me renovaram o espírito, inflamando meu desejo de fazer algo com minha própria força, mesmo que ninguém jamais viesse a saber o que fiz.

Encarei-o uma vez mais, meu olhar muito provavelmente a lhe dizer adeus. Vesti a capa negra, que tirara quando adentrei o aposento, e me virava para sair quando senti uma mão firme a me puxar o braço. Voltei o corpo em sua direção e, quando seus braços me rodearam e seus lábios mornos tocaram os meus, jurei que meu coração havia parado de bater e que a Morte me levava até o Hades, a fim de julgar minha alma. Foi somente um breve instante, entretanto foi o instante que me senti mais vivo, pois foi também o instante em que tive real ciência de qual seria meu destino.

Existem certas coisas que descobrimos antes mesmo de se tornarem realidade. Sempre soube que estava fadado a seguir um destino diferente do de meu irmão. Nunca cogitei a possibilidade de que algo viria facilmente. Quando se amadurece, percebe-se que bater o pé e fazer birra não adianta para se conseguir nada. O mundo é muito maior do que nossas mesquinhas vontades. Aprendi essa lição da maneira mais difícil.

Caminho agora em direção a inescapável Morte. Navegando por este lago tétrico, sinto-me cada vez mais próximo a ela. Kreacher, a meu lado, observa a tudo com a clara expressão de pavor. Já não sinto mais nada. Se sentisse, seria provável que não estivesse mais aqui. Agora que estou, cumprirei meu dever até o final. Seguirei a estreita e sinuosa estrada rumo ao inevitável.

Sinto o peso da falsa horcrux em meu bolso e ela me parece tão pesada que me sinto afundar cada vez mais, até chegar ao profundo lago. Lago em que, muito em breve, meu corpo jazerá eternamente.

**Fim** **

* * *

Comentários da autora:** _Sim, estou absolutamente apaixonada pelo Regulus. Parece que, uma vez que se escreve com ele, não se consegue mais deixar de fazê-lo_

_A princípio era para a fic ser Sev/Reg, mas ela ficou bem menos slash do que eu pensava. Sem problemas, pelo menos escrevi a fic –cujo plot foi concebido dia 13/08._

_Desde já minhas sinceras desculpas se a fic não está assim uma Brastemp. Sou realmente medíocre em angsts, mas não consigo deixar de escrevê-los. Juro que aos poucos vou melhorando, tá??_

_Milhões de agradecimentos a todos que acompanham minhas loucuras, principalmente quem deixou reviews na minha "Por enquanto Adeus" (fic que mais me orgulho de ter concebido): **Yumi Yamiko** , **Dana Norram** (quase passei dessa pra melhor quando li seu review, moça!!), **Amenaske** , **N.Shibboleth** , **Ann Cashew** , **ophiuchusyn** (ainda não li sua fic, mas a lerei assim que puder, viu??). _

_Beeeijos e até mais, se Deus quiser!!!_

_M.Lupin /Mi-chan/ ( louca pra comprar o seu volume de "HP e as Relíquias da Morte". /o/)_


End file.
